Stay For Breakfast?
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. After Mason stays over, Brett tries to get him out of his pack house without Satomi finding him...


He didn't know why Mason was so tense.

"We've done nothing to be ashamed of" Brett said kissing Mason's shoulder.

He frowned as his boyfriend winced. Brett slid out of bed in just his Boxer shorts. He'd been on top off the sheets for most of the night. Until Mason stroked his back, and ran his hand through the back of Brett's hair. Brett had growled in appreciation. He got underneath the covers and rubbed Mason's stomach.

* * *

Of course Brett wanted it to go further, but he could sense Mason's nerves creating a Barrier between them. It was the **first time** he'd stayed over. Daringly at about One O clock in the morning, Brett sprawled himself on top of Mason pressing himself against his chest. He kissed his neck, but as soon as Brett's fangs popped out, Mason was shoving him out of the bed.

Now, Brett checked himself out in the full length Mirror. He got a Quick shower and was in the middle of Gelling his hair, when he noticed that Mason was watching TV on his bed.

* * *

"Mason? I'm driving you to school, you do realise that?" Brett said pointing at his watch.

"I heard some movement downstairs. I don't wanna do the walk of shame with your family slash pack here" Mason whined.

" _Walk of shame_? You accept an Invitation to my place, and now your ashamed to be seen with me?" Brett asked in irritation.

* * *

"That's not what I'm saying..."

"Good, now stop being an ingrate and get out of my bed" Brett said.

There wasn't really any time for Mason to get changed properly. Brett had slithered his Lacrosse Jersey on Liam's friend's lap. He pulled it over himself. Brett offered Mason his jogging bottoms, even though they both knew he'd look riduclous in them. The Beacon Hills Student finally found his trousers. Brett picked up both of their school bags.

* * *

"Mason, come on!" Brett said hoarsely.

"Yeah..." Mason said Quietly.

Brett was already near the last few steps at the bottom, when he saw Mason standing at the top of the stairs. The kitchen door was open. Brett knew that he didn't want to be seen. In record speed, Brett ran up the stairs and was by his side in an instant.

* * *

"You're **shaking** " Brett said, putting his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I've just gotta leave without them seeing me"

"They can smell you. Take your bag. I'll distract them" Brett said giving Mason his school bag.

* * *

Brett kissed Mason on the forehead, then went downstairs to the kitchen to entertain what was left of his pack. Fortunately it was only Satomi and Lori downstairs. Brett slipped in through the door and closed it as much as he could. Since the Dead-pool, Satomi didn't want doors closed unless it was completely nessecary.

"Morning Satomi, Lori" Brett said with a quick bow of the head, that he rarely did usually.

"Have **fun** last night?" Lori asked giggling.

* * *

"Fun last night, Alone? Yes" Brett said. He began to go to the fridge, not realising that Satomi was way ahead of him. He couldn't challenge her. He may as well start packing now. He reached for the cereal when he heard Satomi speaking.

"Good Morning. You're Mason I assume?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Satomi, I was just leaving" He heard Mason say.

* * *

"Why? You haven't formally introduced yourself to the pack. It's only me and Lori residing downstairs. It's not even Seven yet. Join us" Satomi asked gently.

Brett knew that Mason wouldn't be able to refuse, from that tone. He heard Two sets of footsteps. Satomi opened the door, but Mason quietly motioned Satomi in with the comment "Ladies first" Brett notice Satomi smile. She smiled without showing any teeth. But it was her first noted smile in a while. Brett nodded to Mason cautiously as he came inside.

"What would you like to eat?" Brett asked.

"Whatever your having?" Mason said.

* * *

Brett went to the Cupboard and made them both cereal. He could hear Lori trying to make conversation and hurriedly looked for table-spoons.

"So you're the **Infamous** Mason Hewitt" Lori said.

"Infamous?" Mason asked.

* * *

"Sure, we've seen you at Pack meetings, but your Little Blonde Bestie, keeps you pretty protected. I'm saying Infamous, because my Big Brother is constantly updating me on you. I've gotta talk to the Man behind the Myth"

"Lori, he's got no time for your games" Brett chided.

"I'm not playing any. Mason, I think we know more about you than Liam does for sure. We need to be quizzed Our Pack, VS Scott's. Every night Brett comes out with a Mason Morsel of Info, Like Guys, did you know that Mason got a A in physics Two months in a Row? Or we'll be watching a Movie and he'll talk about the Limited Edition one that you've got. Is it true that you learnt Spanish to watch the Orignal Version of the Machinist?" Lori asked.

* * *

" _Si_ " Mason said with a nod.

Brett distracted Mason with Breakfast and told Satomi that Lori hadn't finished her Math Home-work, which was due today.

"Brett! You swore you wouldn't tell!" Lori moaned.

As Satomi led Lori out of the kitchen to give her a Lecture, Brett moved his chair alongside Mason's.

"Brett we're already sitting next to each other" Mason said.

* * *

"I can never be too close to you, you **know that** " Brett said, sniffing Mason's neck.

"You talk about me? Like... to your pack?" Mason asked. His words getting louder with excitement.

Brett sighed in his cereal bowl.

* * *

"This is one of the **many reasons** why I didn't want you and Lori in a confined space for too long. If I hadn't have mentioned Lori's indiscretion, she'd be showing you my Baby were photos right now"

"Don't be too hard on her. Your Sister's cute" Mason said eating his cereal, while looking at the pictures on the walls.

"So long as you don't find her _too_ cute. I don't think Satomi could handle another pack Scandal" Brett said finishing his breakfast.

* * *

"Don't worry there's only **one Were** , that I'm completely focused on"

"Good" Brett nodded.

"That Were is... **Liam** obviously" Mason told him.

* * *

" _What?!"_ Brett shouted in a strained verse that cracked his throat.

Mason held his hands up and started laughing.

Brett Breathe dude breathe! I'm kidding. Sorry, it was way **too early** for that joke" Mason said.

* * *

He grabbed his spoon, but Brett took it from him, and put Mason's spoon in his bowl.

"Now my heart is at it's normal Resting rate, I can now remind you that it's never too early to apologize to me for **that horrific joke** "

"Awww...Brett I'm..."

* * *

Mason couldn't finish his sentence. Brett pulled Mason in by his own Lacrosse Jersey and kissed the younger boy hurriedly, almost desperate to kiss his earlier nerves away. Brett became turned on, when the Berserker chaser moaned in his mouth. His fangs came out, but he retracted them, realising where he was.

* * *

Brett's Were Growled inside when he looked at the time.

"The things you do to me Mr Hewitt" Brett said tapping his hand on Mason's leg.

"Maybe I need to come over for Pack Breakfasts more often" Mason teased.


End file.
